


There is a Place

by Yeomanrand



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Awesome_POC, Gen, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Fall off the map"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a Place

He did not lie when he told Malcolm Reynolds there would be no place for either of them in the new world. He knows himself for a monster, has always known himself for a monster. When he became who he is, he had a small tattoo put on his hip, for memory; a piece of a map from the 1800s showing a sea serpent.

_Here there be monsters._

And still he had forgotten, somehow, the other monsters lurking in the dark between the stars. In the shadows cast by the planets.

Most of all, he had forgotten the monsters who walk in the bright sunlight, fearless in their nature because they know they will never be mistaken for what they are.

He lays against the railing and he listens to the recording and he knows some fire hotter than sunlight is exposing fangs and claws hidden beneath suits and jewelry. He has lost this battle, but someone else has lost the war.

Even before the threat is made, he knows there is no place in this new world for him, though Reynolds and what is left of his crew will survive and most likely prosper. He knows he is too monstrous to even ask forgiveness, or to accept it if granted.

But there are always places labeled "Here there be monsters", perhaps especially in space, and in those places he will always belong.


End file.
